legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Legend Beasts
The Legend Beasts are ancient creatures of Chima who chose not to drink the Chi water and evolve, thus leaving them pure. They have an implied connection to Mount Cavora, and were the only creatures who could restart the Chi falls after they were stopped by the Spiders and the Black Cloud. History Coming into existence countless eons ago, the Skunk Legend Beasts would use the gasses emitted under the light of the Hundred Year Moon to bring life and nourishment to the barren land that would become Chima, thus making it hospitable to countless other forms of life. As a result, the now flourishing world of Chima would be populated by various species of Legend Beasts. Later, four Hunter Tribes would evolve from the Saber-Tooth, Vulture, Mammoth, and Ice Bear Legend Beasts respectively. Lion Legend Beast Brave and noble, the Lion beast was found in the Scorpion stronghold, and thus the last rescued. It was the first to recieve armor, crafted by Lavertus. Laval_on_a_Lion.png Lion.png Lion_Legend_TV_Show_1.png Lion_Legend_TV_Show_2.png Lion_Legend_TV_Show_Great_Legend.png Crocodile Legend Beast 280px-Screenshot_2014-01-09_08.23.04.png It was the first one to be found, trapped by the Outland Tribes in Episode 20, For Chima! Gorilla Legend Beast With unrivaled strength, the Gorilla beast is, as said by Gorzan, 'The Great Mellow.' The Gorilla Legend was the third beast to freed overall and the second from the Spiders. Screen_Shot_2014-01-08_at_5.30.15_PM.png Lion Legend TV Show Great Legend.png Eagle Legend Beast Clever and resourceful, the Eagle Legend beast was the fifth beast freed, though technically, she was never trapped, as the Scorpions stole her eggs and left them in a trap with the Bear Legend. In the webisode "Eggs-termination" at the end of the webisode, the eggs start to glow. This could be interpreted as the eggs starting to hatch, or an unknown Legend Beast related event. Screen_Shot_2014-01-08_at_5.31.37_PM.png Raven Legend Beast Stealthy, the Raven beast has an obsession with shiny things, and was used by the Scorpions to steal Golden Chi from Lavertus to build a statue of the "Great Scorpion" (actually Laval). Screenshot_2014-01-08_12.32.10.png Screen_Shot_2014-01-08_at_5.31.11_PM.png Bear Legend Beast Screenshot_2014-01-09_08.21.34.png Mother Wolf Also known as the Wolf Legend Beast, the Mother Wolf is the last of its kind to have not been exposed to Chi. 76px-Screen_Shot_2014-01-08_at_5.30.52_PM.png Rhino Legend Beast Rhino_beast.png Screen_Shot_2014-01-27_at_3.00.38_PM.png Beaver Legend Beast Skunk Legend Beast According to ancient legends, the Skunk Legend Beasts were responsible for turning Chima from its once-desolate state to a lush jungle, as the gasses emitted by them during the Hundred Year Moon would cause flora and life to flourish immensely. Later, after the imperfect Great Illumination rained Chi waters on the land, all the Skunk Legend Beasts presumably drank it and were transformed, thus leaving no Beasts behind. Great Scorpion Great Spider Bat Legend Beast Saber-Tooth Legend Beast A mythical Legend Beast from Sabre-Tooth lore, the Saber-Tooth Beast is the only of its kind to not have evolved. According to myth, it came across Sir Fangar, who made a vow to bring his tribe to glory. In order to seal his vow, the Saber-Tooth Beast bestowed one of its massive fangs to Fangar, who would help honor his promise by forging the tooth into his personal weapon Glacior. Later, the Saber-Tooth lost its other fang in an unknown incident, prompting Fangar to set a massive bounty on the missing relic. Ice Storm A mythical, ruthless Legend Beast made up in Ice Bear lore, Ice Storm is the Legend Beast of the tribe and the only one to naturally wield the innate power of Ice, Revered in the legends of Iceklaw, Ice Storm is a powerful polar bear with the ability to summon blizzards from its breath alone, completely engulfing the area in a massive tundra and overwhelming any enemies. Approaching its terrified opponents on its hind legs, Ice Storm would proceed to lay waste to any foolish enough to remain standing against him, with his fearsome tactics providing the groundwork for the Ice Bears' strategies. Despite the fantastical tales of Ice Storm, however, the creature himself never existed, being one of many legends created by the tribes in concern to their creation. Category:Legend Beasts Category:2014 sets